


Shape Of You

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [170]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: Daniel studied the marks seared into both Sam and Jack’s hand and his frown deepened.“They’re a perfect match,” he whispered.





	Shape Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Tessellation Day’ (17 June).

“I don’t think the Goa’uld are responsible for this – but it’s definitely a message.”

“Fascinating,” Jack sighed as he reached Daniel. “Anything important you can decipher? Like where we can get our hands on some big honkin’ space guns?”

He glanced over at Sam’s snort of amusement and had to hide his own smile.

“I don’t know, Jack,” Daniel answered distractedly, his fingers tracing the pattern on the old stone wall. “I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

Drawing in a deep breath, the colonel scanned the wall himself. To the far left was a column of small circles carved into the stone; beside those, was a row of triangles, and then squares, while the rest of the wall was covered in hexagons. Unlike the others, however, these weren’t in a column or even tessellated, but rather carved sparsely into the yellow stone. Yet, despite there being no structure to the shapes, there was something about it that appeared methodical.

“Carter,” he said suddenly, “what’s your scientific head telling you?”

She pulled her gaze away from the wall and got to her feet before giving it a long, final sweeping glance. “There does seem to be some kind of method behind… whatever this is, sir. Maybe if we can find a power source –”

“We’ll take a look,” he interrupted, gesturing for Teal’c to take point. “Don’t touch anything until we get back,” he added with a pointed look at Daniel.

He moved to join Teal’c, only to change his mind at the last moment and went to Sam. “What do you think we should be looking for?”

“My guess would be something similar to this, sir.” She reached out and let her fingers brush lightly over the carvings. “If anything else has markings like these, it could be important.”

He glanced at the wall once more and nodded. “OK.” Then, without thinking, he reached out and pressed his palm against the wall. “Watch your si– _wow._ ”

Jack whistled lowly, pulling his hand away and pointing his weapon at the wall. Sam automatically mirrored his position. “Did you feel that?”

Slowly, Sam met his eye but shook her head. “What happened?”

“The wall felt hot. Really hot,” he frowned.

“I didn’t –”

“Try it again,” Daniel suddenly piped up from behind Jack, his expression showing concern, but his eyes shone brightly with curiosity.

“Is that wise?”

A shrug from the archaeologist was his answer and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He sighed, then glanced at Carter. When she nodded in agreement, he glanced over at their remaining teammate. “Cover us, Teal’c.”

“Alright, Carter,” he said a moment later. “On three. One, two, three.”

They both placed their palms felt against the wall – Jack’s right and Sam’s left – but nothing seemed to happen and they exchanged a wary look.

“Anything?”

“I don’t –“

_“Ah!”_

_“Ow!”_

They simultaneously yanked their hands away and towards their chest and as Daniel and Teal’c came to their side, they couldn’t help but notice Jack swearing under his breath, while Sam’s eyes were shining brightly with unshed tears.

“It hurts,” she suddenly whispered.

“Let me see,” Daniel frowned, reaching for her hand, only for Teal’c’s voice to stop him.

“Daniel Jackson.”

He looked over at his friend, then followed his gaze to the wall, where a handful of hexagons in the center section now glowed a bright red. He moved closer, idly hearing Jack’s warning to stay where he was. One by one, the hexagons started to fade, except for two.

“Let me see your hand,” he repeated, turning to Sam.

She slowly uncurled her hand, hissing as the movement stung and her eyes widened to see a small hexagon shape burned into her palm.

“Jack?”

Silently, he held out his hand to show the same mark. Casting a quick look back at the wall, Daniel noticed how the two remaining carvings seemed to pulse. The movement – the red becoming more vibrant, then dimming, vibrant, dimming – reminding him of a heartbeat and as he studied the marks seared into both Sam and Jack’s hand, his frown deepened.

“They’re a perfect match,” he whispered.


End file.
